


Sugar Cookie

by ladyofreylo



Series: Modern AU Reylo [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Children, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Kids, Love Story, Romance, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: The spread of cookies dazzled Rey.  Sweets were usually unavailable to her.  She wanted to taste each beautiful cookie:  decorated, sugared, frosted, chocolated, dipped, beaded, and polished with red and green, silver and gold.She caught her breath as the kids jumped in with eager fingers.  They laughed and chatted all around her while she stood and stared at the array.He must have seen her astonishment.Ben took a napkin in his huge puppy hands and picked up a cookie dusted with green and red sugar.  He held it out to Rey.“Have a cookie,” he said.She fell in love at the moment she reached out to take the cookie.  Under Ben’s warm gaze, Rey devoured the sugar cookie.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Reylo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757101
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	Sugar Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Reylo Besties for beta reading: flavorofkylo, jadedwarrior, alireads2much, lexirayne, milareylojennings.

The first time they met, the youth group was to go a-wassailing. Rey had no idea what that meant. She knew the Christmas carols but not the term itself. The tall boy with the nice voice and big ears told her it was all about singing door-to-door for people.

He was goofy and big. He had a nice smile.

“I’m Ben,” he’d said when he met her. “Welcome.”

So Rey found herself bundled up in a red beanie with a fluffy white ball on top and mittens, singing carols outside in the snow.

The other kids all knew each other and, though they were friendly enough, no one paid Rey much mind. She stood on the edge of the group.

The tall boy, Ben, jogged up beside her. “You have a pretty voice but we can’t hear you. You can sing louder if you want to.”

Rey looked up at him. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You living with the Plutts?” His eyes were friendly.

“Yeah,” she said.

A girl called his name. 

“What?” he answered.

The small knot of teenagers ahead of them beckoned. Ben smiled at Rey, then loped ahead to catch up.

After caroling, the group headed back to the church kitchen to have cookies and hot chocolate.

The spread of cookies dazzled Rey. Sweets were usually unavailable to her. She wanted to taste each beautiful cookie: decorated, sugared, frosted, chocolated, dipped, beaded, and polished with red and green, silver and gold.

She caught her breath as the kids jumped in with eager fingers. They laughed and chatted all around her while she stood and stared at the array.

He must have seen her astonishment.

Ben took a napkin in his huge puppy hands and picked up a cookie dusted with green and red sugar. He held it out to Rey.

“Have a cookie,” he said.

She fell in love at the moment she reached out to take the cookie. Under Ben’s warm gaze, Rey devoured the sugar cookie.

<>

The next summer, the youth group took a trip to the beach. Rey still lived with the Plutts, though she wasn’t always happy there. It was a place to be and she’d been moved around so much that to stay still for a moment and pretend to belong felt good.

The kids in the youth group had accepted her as part of them. It happened slowly and steadily. Rey watched it happen as Ben sat next to her and talked to her. He brought other kids into his conversations with Rey. And then she was in.

At the beach, they all plunged into the water to swim. Of course, Ben swam underneath the water to scare the girls and dunk the other boys. He emerged, dark hair plastered to his head. Rey watched him, until he suddenly felt her eyes on him. He swam toward her in long strokes and cut through the water with ease. She backed up to the shallows to see how far he would swim. He lay in the water at the edge of the lake and reached out a long arm. She laughed and danced out of his way.

“Good try, Solo,” she called. “Can’t catch me.” She backed up onto the sand.

Quick as a water snake, Ben rolled forward and pulled his long body up to stand. “Sugar cookie,” he shouted.

The other kids stopped and watched. “Uh oh, Rey’s in trouble,” someone said.

“What’s a sugar cookie?” Rey asked with one eye on Ben who seemed to be slowly stalking her.  
“About to find out, Johnson,” he said.

“Shit,” Rey said. She turned and ran.

He was on her before she knew it. He lifted her in his arms and dropped to his knees.

Rey felt the sand covering her as he rolled himself and her on the ground.

“Sugar cookie,” he hollered as he rolled. He dumped handfuls of sand on both of them. He made sure each and every part was covered.

It stuck to their wet bodies and hair.

Rey looked at Ben through a mask of sand. She pushed the sandy hair out of her eyes.

“Fucker,” she said.

“You’re my sugar cookie,” he said, dragging her on his lap.

His sandy mouth found hers.

And her first kiss was quick, warm, and oh so gritty. She wound her arms around Ben as he carried her to the water and fell in sideways to wash them both off.

<>

The Christmas lock-in at the church was a cookie-baking extravaganza. The youth group had volunteered to bake cookies for a local women’s shelter. They were tasked with baking dozens of treats for the kids who lived at the shelter. 

Though Rey had turned eighteen already and technically aged out of the foster system, she was staying with the Plutts until graduation. She and Ben didn’t see as much of each other as she would have liked. They dated, but neither the Plutts nor the Solos were in favor of the relationship, though for different reasons. Ben was the golden son with so many opportunities--and a solid future in front of him. His parents didn’t think he should be going out with a girl from nowhere. The Plutts didn’t want Rey to get pregnant on their watch. That was their only concern.

There was no chance of that. Ben and Rey were carefully monitored.

Even under watchful chaperone eyes, the cookie-baking lock-in was fun. Ben and Rey elected to decorate the cookies with sugary sprinkles and royal icing. Ben was not above dipping his plushy lips in a plate of green sugar and singing “Come O Come Emmanuel,” as the coating drifted off his lips and fell all over the floor. Rey laughed, then leaned in for a sugar kiss.

A chaperone yelled at them and they jumped apart--but not before the two took a lick of sugar with eager, warm tongues. Their eyes met and held a promise for that evening.

They had plotted out a special meeting for later. In the kitchen. Under the pretense of needing a drink or a snack.

When, indeed, the snack would be one another.

Ben escaped the chaperones first. When Rey padded into the kitchen, she saw him waiting in the dark next to the worktable. She ran and he caught her without a word.

They tore at each other, clinking teeth and licking sweet lips, locked together in bliss. His pajama bottoms dropped to the floor, hers scrunched up as a cushion under her bottom. There was no time for long, slow touches and long kisses. She wanted him to lick her like he’d done to the frosting knife. He’d looked into her eyes and she knew what he was thinking.

A couple of times, they’d managed to make out after chaste dates. Ben’s fingers had been inside Rey’s underwear, slowly circling her clit until she was almost there. Then a knock on the window had pushed them apart in the fogged-up car.

In the kitchen, there was no time for finesse. No time for sweet, slow delights. Ben rolled a condom on and Rey wrapped her legs around him as he probed her wetness. It was a tight fit. Rey wiggled and Ben pushed until he was inside completely. Both gasped at the amazing sensation of being joined together. Ben slipped a hand between them and found Rey’s clit. He teased her until she panted and squirmed. They moved together slowly until Rey felt the orgasm crash over her. She put her head on his shoulder and moaned into his neck. He sped up as his own orgasm built. Rey held onto him as he bit back his groans.

And so they took each other’s virginity fast and hard among the racks of cooling sugar cookies.

When the chaperones caught them, they were dressed again, breaking a stolen cookie in half to share.

<>

Ben and Rey lost touch for a few years--time and space and youth and destinies all worked against them.

Until one day, Rey received an email with a photo attached. It was entitled “Sugar Cookie.” When she opened it, she found a picture of a grinning Ben Solo in military fatigues covered in sand.

“They call this a sugar cookie,” he wrote. “Thought of you, dearest Rey.”

She smiled and wrote him back.

<>

A few years later, Rey rolled out the cookie dough quickly so it would stay cool from the refrigerator. She heard Ben’s footsteps and the bright toddler giggle. She smiled to herself.

She turned when he walked in with the baby girl in his arms.

“Let’s see what mommy’s doing,” he said to her. “Ah, rolling out dough.”

Rey turned her face up for a kiss. Ben smelled like pine and spice from his shower. The little one reached out for mommy and Rey wiped her hands before taking her daughter from Ben.

“You two slept in. I’m baking the cookies for the exchange.” She kissed her daughter, detached the small hands from her hair, and handed the little one back to Ben.

He pressed himself up behind her and growled low in his chest.

“No time for that now, Ben,” she said.

“Always time for that.” He nuzzled her neck. When he felt her stiffen up, he stopped and turned her around with one hand. “You’re not worried about this damn cookie thing. Are you?”

Rey sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Always.”

“Fuck it, Rey.” He pushed the little girl’s hand down. “No beard, sweetie. No thank you.” He stared at Rey. “You don’t have to prove your worth to her every year.”

Rey lifted her chin. “She didn’t want me to marry you.”

“Well, lucky for me, I didn’t listen to that shit. Remember? We never worried about what the parental units thought about us.” He looked down at Rey. “Cookies are not going to make a difference and you don’t need her approval. I say this every year and you look at me like I’m crazy. Let it go, Rey Solo.”

Rey nodded, trying to let those emotions go. She belonged. She always belonged with Ben, from the very first day.

“And anyway,” Ben continued with a big grin. “The only sugar cookie my mother wants is this one.” He held his child aloft as she giggled. “Flying baby!” he shouted suddenly. He ran around their dining room bellowing airplane noises and leaving a trail of toddler laughter.

Rey chuckled and went back to rolling out the dough.

When the cookies cooled and their little sugar cookie banged a plastic spoon on her high chair, Ben and Rey decorated the sweet confections. Ben broke a cookie in half and gave it to Rey. He shoved the other half in his mouth. She ate hers with eyes on him as she had done so long ago. He winked.

While their daughter slept, they licked sugar off the best parts of each other. Rey wrapped her arms around her handsome husband as he pressed her into their bed. He swallowed her soft cries as she came and she held him tight when his own release blasted through him.

“My sugar cookie,” he muttered, nuzzling her ear.

And Rey smiled into his cheek. “Sweet, sweet Ben.”


End file.
